Amor posesivo
by underworld2
Summary: Después de tres años sin verse Hibiki cree que es tiempo de olvidar sus sentimientos por Yamato, pero cuando está a punto de hacerlo el reaparece en su vida


Notas: One-shot HibikixYamato, realmente amo esta pareja y ame escribir este fic! No se olviden de los reviews de eso me alimento~

Advertencia: Lemon

**Amor posesivo **

**Narra Hibiki**

-Ya pasaron tres año desde la última vez que lo vi… a la persona que de alguna forma logro atrapar mi corazón y aun ahora sigue perteneciéndole, Yamato…-

Hey Hibiki!

He? –Voltee en dirección de dónde provino la voz- Daichi.

Que haces en un lugar así en el día de nuestra graduación?

Es que… no te parece hermosa la forma en la que caen estos pétalos? –yo me encontraba en frente de un árbol de sakura que se encontraba atrás del colegio, a decir verdad toda la situación del festejo y la graduación me estaba sofocando así que decidí salir un rato, pero sin darme cuenta termine viniendo a este lugar y más aun, termine… pensado en el de nuevo-

Si pero… -suspiro- bueno no importa después de todo eres Hibiki –dijo mientras ponía su brazo bruscamente alrededor de mi cuello apoyándolo en mi hombro- pero de todas formas pasémoslo bien en nuestro día de graduación si?

Eeh… s-si –dije sonriendo levemente, el realmente a pesar de los años no cambio en lo mas mínimo, aunque obviamente ahora no parecemos los niños que éramos hace tres años, tenemos un aire un poco mayo pero a pesar de eso, nada parece haber cambiado… ni siquiera mi amor por Yamato… creo que ya es ahora de que lo olvide-

Ne, Hibiki

Si?

En que has estado pensando últimamente?

A qué viene esa pregunta?

Es que justo ahora pusiste una cara como si estuvieras recordado algo doloroso, y no solo esta vez, cuando te vi en frente de este árbol observe la misma extracción en tu cara… dime sucede algo?

Aah… - en serio pongo esa clase de cara cuando pienso en él?- nada importante, no te preocupes Daichi

Hibiki…

En serio, no te preocupes, solo son cosas sin sentido como el futuro y eso.

Ah? Pero acaso ya no habías decidido que estudiarías?

Si, se lo que haré ahora en adelante pero, tal vez, no se quizás no esté hecho para eso.

De que hablas? Te esforzaste para dar el exactamente de admisión y ahora planeas dar marcha atrás? No lo permitiré.

-sonreí- si tienes razón, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, gracias Daichi –ciertamente elegí una carrera un poco difícil "política y economía" pero esa no era la razón de mi expresión, tampoco es que me guste ocultarle cosas a mi mejor amigo, pero no sabe nada acerca de el… todos después de ese día perdieron sus recuerdos menos Yamato y yo-

Daichi! Hibiki! -ambos miramos a un lado y era Nitta quien nos llamaba-

Oi Nitta –dijo Daichi separándose de mí acercándose a ella- que sucede?

-ella parecía algo agitada, seguramente se habrá recorrido todo el colegio buscándonos- los profesores quieren que regresen para finalizar la ceremonia, así que me mandaron a buscarlos.

Ya veo –dije yendo en dirección a la entrada- me adelantare ustedes vayan juntos –esos dos hace un año que están saliendo, es cierto que ella sentía algo por mi pero, creo que el hecho de la persistencia de Daichi y de enterarse… bueno de que me gustan los hombres… hicieron que ella fijara sus ojos en el, aunque tengo que admitir que al principio fue algo vergonzoso contarle sobre mis "preferencias", a decir verdad a parte de Yamato nunca me he fijado en otro hombre, tal vez porque solo tengo ojos y sentimientos para el… o que en realidad me gustan las mujeres pero Yamato es con el único hombre que me pasa esto, cualquiera que sea la respuesta, no hay ni la menor duda de que yo… realmente lo amo, no sé cómo fue, ni cuándo o dónde, pero sin darme cuenta yo ya no podía despegar mis ojos de aquella mirada penetrante, me pregunto si él en realidad sintió algo por mi también… aquella vez cuando me arrincono en el elevado, me pregunto aun hoy si su corazón abra latido tan fuerte como el mío, o si aquel y único abrazo que nos dimos aquella vez aun lo recuerda, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad lo único que pensé era en él y si estaría bien, corrí por toda la ciudad y por fin lo encontré, aunque fingió no reconocerme no me molesto porque al fin y al cabo es Yamato, pero aun así pude notar esa sonrisa que se formo en sus labios, como si de cierta forma él se alegrase o estuviera aliviado cuando me vio y yo llore, porque realmente por un momento pensé que lo había perdido, ahora estamos más separados que antes, aun así yo estoy tan feliz de que el siga con vida…-

Hibiki-kun –uno de los profesores me estaba llamando- por favor entre que la ceremonia está por terminar.

-después de entrar Nitta y Daichi me siguieron. Cuando todo termino nos despedimos ya que por un tiempo no podríamos vernos, cada uno ahora empezaría con su nueva vida, ellos dos se las arreglaron para ir a estudiar a lugares cercanos y poder verse más seguido, pero yo no tenía esa suerte, la universidad a la que asistiría quedaba al otro extremo de donde ellos estudiarían, además de que por dos meses estaré de pasantía en un departamento del estando y si todo sale bien, me contrataran y no tendré que preocuparme por el dinero durante mis estudios-

-el primer día en la universidad fue más difícil de lo que pensé, pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar, dentro de dos días empezaría mi pasantía como ayudante en aquel lugar, aunque para ser sincero no sabía de quien, según los profesores eso aun no estaba totalmente decidido y que me lo informarían cuando llegara allá. Al pasar lo dos días me dirigí al departamento del estado donde se atendían asuntos variados, no solo económicos y políticos, si no secretos gubernamentales, etc., al entrar fui una secretaria se acerco a mí, su aspecto era muy serio, llevaba lentes, el pelo recogido, una falda hasta las rodillas y una camisa, ella me guio a un salón donde habían dos señores sentados tomando algo de te-

Tú debes ser Hibiki-kun no?

Si, encantado de conocerlos, soy Kuze Hibiki.

Yo soy el presidente de asuntos internos y él es el vise-presidente, un gusto en conocerte

Entonces mi trabajo será ser su ayudante?

No no, Hibiki-kun, dijo el vise-presidente, nosotros simplemente queríamos conocerte para luego presentarte a tu jefe, el debe de estar por llegar –dijo mientras miraba el reloj-

Señor –dijo una chica abriendo la puerta- el ya a llagado

Entonces háganlo pasar

-yo me quede mirando la puerta mientras se abría y detrás de ella apareció… esa persona que estaba intentando olvidar pero que al mismo tiempo se apoderaba de mis pensamientos, Yamato… mis ojos se abrieron como nunca antes y por primera vez en años nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, no había cambiado en nada, solo que su pelo estaba un poco más largo, nuestras miradas solo se cruzaron unos segundos, luego él siguió adelante como siempre había echo… creo que después de todo estos sentimientos no serán nunca correspondidos, aunque no era momento de pensar en eso-

Oh! Yamato-san –dijo el presidente- cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Lo mismo digo –el siempre con su tono frio, seco y directo-

-aclaro su vos- bueno este es Kuze Hibiki, el estará a tu cuidado a partir de ahora.

-como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto, como si su existencia no significara nada para mí, lo salude como si él no fuera nadie importante en mi vida… y creo que eso está bien no?- mucho gusto en conocerlo, Yamato-san.

-el me miro fijamente por un minuto hasta que se dirigió a la salida de la habitación- hoy estoy muy ocupado así que no podre quedarme más tiempo presidente.

s-si si lo entiendo.

Entonces me marcho –yo me quede inmóvil viéndolo marchar hasta que su vos resonó nuevamente en mis oídos- que esperas Kuze Hibiki, ven no tengo todo el día.

Aah, si enseguida –lo seguí hasta afuera de la habitación, realmente no sabía qué hacer o decir pero, si él pretendía negarlo completamente todo, está bien, creo que es una buena oportunidad para deshacerme de estos sentimientos, seguiré su juego, el juego de que nuestro pasado nunca existió y si lo pansas de cierta forma es verdad, porque todo volvió a comenzar, nadie más lo recuerda solo nosotros, tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejarlo todo en aquel mundo que desapareció-

Hibiki –Yamato paro de repente-

Que sucede?

Yamato-san –la voz de una mujer se aproximo a nosotros… era Makoto-

Que sucede Makoto?

Tiene que llegar a su reunión de las dos, el auto lo está esperando afuera.

Está bien –el volteo dirigiéndose a mi- el es Kuze Hibiki, desde ahora estará trabajando con nosotros por dos meses como un pasante, pero si trabaja duro seguramente se quede trabajando en este lugar.

Oh, mucho gusto Hibiki-kun soy Sako Makoto un gusto en conocerte.

-si ella realmente supiera que esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos-

Acaso… no nos conocemos de antes?

Aah, no lo creo –no puede ser ella acaso-

Ya sé! Tu eres el chico que hace unos años se apareció buscando a Yamato-san, no es así?

Eh? –Ahora que recuerdo aquella vez- s-si, un gusto de conocerla también, espero llevarnos bien.

Bueno Makoto lo dejo a tu cuidado, indícale cual será su papel a partir de ahora y todo lo que necesite saber, mañana quiero que ambos lleguen a las nueve de la mañana para ayudarme con un informe, y déjame avisarte Kuze Hibiki que no acepto ni el mas mínimo error –dijo mirándome fija y seriamente-

Lo sé –dije también mirándolo fijamente, pero en algún momento mi mirada se desvió a aquella cicatriz en su rostro, aquella era lo único que quedaba como prueba de que aquel pasado si había existido y por alguna razón me dolía-

Muy bien, entonces me voy.

Cuídese señor Yamato – dijo mientras los dos veíamos como se marchaba- bueno Hibiki-kun sígueme.

Claro –Makoto me mostro todo el lugar, donde trabajaríamos y a lo que se dedicaba ahora en JP's, anteriormente protegía a Japón de los extraterrestres, pero como en este mundo ya no tenemos esa preocupación se dedican a proteger Japón pero de cosas como terroristas, golpes de estado, infiltraciones y cosas que podrían afectar al país en sí, no solo a las ciudades o localidades-

Eso es todo Hibiki-kun, espero que te adaptes rápido a todo esto.

Gracias, seguro no habrá ningún problema.

Hibiki-kun….

Si?

Tu conocías a Yamato-san anteriormente no es así?

Eh? N-no, bueno se podría decir que lo conozco pero tampoco somos cercanos ni nada

Aah, ya veo, es solo que, aunque hablaban tan formalmente había algo de cierta forma que lo hacía ver cercanos, o por lo menos eso me pareció

Aaah –estaba totalmente nervioso no sabía que decir o hacer, las palabras no salían de mi boca-

Además….

Mm?

La forma como se miraban, Yamato-san no es de mirar a los ojos a las personas, solo lo hace con las que obtuvieron su aprobación y también normalmente las personas no soportan mirarlo fijamente mucho tiempo ya que su mirada puede ser ha beses un poco-

Penetrante, molesta o expresando superioridad, como si los demás fueran menos ante él? –pero que acabo de decir, tengo que calmarme- l-lo siento, no era mi intención.

-risa- realmente eres alguien muy especial Kuze Hibiki

He?

No pasa nada, esto queda entre ambos, pero que no se te escape con alguien más si?

E-esta bien –no se cómo pero me había salvado, la Makoto de ahora no era tan fría como antes, tal vez porque las cosas no son como eran antes. Tampoco era mi intención decir aquellas cosas pero creo que estoy más frustrado con esta situación de lo que creía-

Una cosa más

S-si?

Note que durante un momento dejaste de verlo directamente para observar aquella cicatriz en su mejilla.

Aaah –se nota que esta totalmente pendiente de él, noto cada unos de mis movimientos, no puedo bajar la guardia cuando este con ella, puede ser malo- si, es que me llamo la atención, le da un aspecto un poco más temible no crees? Ja ja

Puede ser –sonrió levemente- pero el realmente aprecia aquella cicatriz, es como si le trajera agradables y dolorosos recuerdos a la vez, ya que sonríe, pero sus ojos muestran algo de tristeza, nunca me anime a preguntarle cómo se hizo aquella marca, pero según mi punto de vista es algo muy preciado para él, cuando tiene momentos difíciles siempre la acaricia, como si al hacerlo recordara tal vez a la persona quien se la hizo o el momento y se tranquiliza.

-no puedo creerlo… en realidad Yamato… aun siente algo por mí, a pesar de los años, el aun recuerda aquellos momento… pero porque? Yo creí que no le importaba o que no era especial, estaba a punto de intentar olvidarlo todo, pero ahora me sale con eso, que se supone que tengo que hacer, me ama o no?! De algún modo tengo que averiguarlo antes de que se me vuelva a escapar de las manos-

Ya es tarde, yo tengo que esperar a Yamato-san, pero tú puedes ir yendo

Están bien, gracias por todo Makoto, nos vemos mañana.

Nos vemos Hibiki-kun.

-al llegar a casa estaba exhausto, pasaron tantas cosas… Yamato, que es lo que realmente sientes, dime. Me dormí sin darme cuenta y al día siguiente ya me estaba preparado para salir y encontrarme de nuevo con él, me puse una remera blanca con una campera negra y pantalones del mismo color, como era un pasante me dijeron que no era necesario que usara el traje oficial del departamento, mientras salía no hacía nada más que pensar en el, quería verlo pero… de una forma honesta, no fingiendo no saber nada el uno del otro, yo realmente necesito saber, que significo para el… al llegar fui directamente a la oficina que ayer me había indicado Makoto, al entrar ella se encontraba parada junto a Yamato-

Bueno días Hibiki-kun.

Buenos días Makoto… Yamato-san –realmente me desagradaba llamarlo de esta forma, lo único que él hizo fue mirarme por un segundo y me ignoro durante toda la mañana, a la una de la tarde por fin habíamos terminado el informe-

Buen trabajo Hibiki-kun.

No fue nada, buen trabajo Makoto.

Ralamente para ser solo un pasante, no estuvo nada mal Kuze Hibiki.

Gracias Yamato-san.

Bueno iré a entregarlo, Yamato-san con su permiso.

Si.

-cuando se fue Makoto, solo quedábamos Yamato y yo en el cuarto, cuando termine de ordenar las cosas me acerque a el que estaba sentado leyendo unos papeles-

Yamato, ya termine con lo que tenía que hacer así que me iré, con su permiso.

Que paso con el "san"…. Hibiki.

Lo mismo pregunto, acaso no era "Kuze Hibiki"

-risa apagada- tienes razón, puedes irte.

-en ese momento podía simplemente haberme ido y dejado las cosas así, pero esa seguramente la única oportunidad que tendría para estar con Yamato a solas, mi cuerpo se detuvo se dirigió a su escritorio y lo golpee con mis manos abiertas creando un sonido hueco- Yamato!

Que sucede? –dijo mirándome fijamente-

Te parece bien esto?

Qué cosas?

No te hagas el tonto! Actuar de esta forma, a mí me da asco.

Oh, ya veo, algo más que agregar?

-mi cuerpo estaba hirviendo de ira me acerque a Yamato tirándome sobre su asiento el cual era vastamente grande, como el trono de un rey diría yo y lo agarre de su traje- no me jodas, Yamato acaso todo lo que sucedió no significo nada para ti, acaso… acaso… yo no signifique nada para ti –mis ojos se empezaron a poner nublosos, solté a Yamato para secarme las lagrimas pero aun permanecía arriba de el-

Eres un tonto Hibiki, no has cambiado nada realmente.

Yamato tu –al verlo vi que no tenía la misma expresión de siempre, el estaba… sonriendo y su mirada reflejaba algo de diversión- que sucede? Porque me miras así.

Porque nunca pensé que llorarías tan pronto, quería hacerte sufrir un poco más.

Tan cruel como siempre, realmente me pregunto cómo me pude haberme enamorado de alguien como tú, tan frio, calculador, nunca tienes en cuenta mis sentimientos, pero aun así no me dejas ir, siempre me terminas atando a tu lado, eres tan cruel y lo peor de todo es que a pesar de eso tu no… me amas, yo fui el único que desarrollo estos molestos sentimientos y te odio por eso –mi mirada permanecía baja mientras mi pelo cubría mi rostro-

Tú también eres cruel… creyendo que lo sabes todo, acaso sabes cómo me siento realmente?

Que… quieres decir –subí la mirada mirándolo fijamente, la expresión de sus ojos avía cambiado a una triste- Yamato –ahora que lo notaba nuestras caras estaban demasiado cerca, subí una de mis manos posándola en la mejilla con la cicatriz y pasando el borde de mi dedo sobre ella-

Esa cicatriz –dijo Yamato- es un eterno recordatorio tuyo, yo no he olvidado nada, al contrario lo recuerdo todos los días, así que deja de hacer la victima Hibiki, porque yo he pasado por lo mismo que tu, además nunca dije que no significaras nada… para mí.

-mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos- Yamato tu me… -antes de terminar la frase el desvió la mira para un costado y pude ver un leve rubor, era obvio que no quiere que termine aquella oración, sonreí levemente, me acerque más a su cara y con mi mano agarre su barbilla volteando su cara de nuevo a mi dirección- no dejare que te vayas de nuevo Yamato, yo no te irás como hace tres años.

En serio? Y que aras para evitarlo.

Si es necesario te atare y de forzare a quedarte con migo.

Ja, crees que funcionara?

Por supuesto, ya que tú me dejaras hacerlo.

Y porque estas tan seguro?

Porque me amas – y al terminar era oración lo bese, dije lo que le daba tanta vergüenza escuchar, lo atrape con la guardia baja y eso era lo que más me complacía, ese beso fue el más apasionado de toda mi vida, en ese momento todos los recuerdo que tuve al lado de Yamato aparecieron nuevamente en mi cabeza, aquel abrazo, cuando me atrapo en el elevador, hasta cuando recibió aquel video de Nicaea, supuestamente solo los amigos o personas importantes para uno podían recibirlos, Yamato nunca recibió el de nadie, solo y únicamente el mío… lo bese como si no lo volvería a hacer en mi vida y de un momento a otro nuestras lenguas se encontraban enlazadas pidiendo por mas, al parecer no era el único anhelando por esto, el beso era cada vez más profundo, nos separábamos segundos para respirar, quería mas de Yamato y al parecer el también quería mas de mi ya que sentí una de sus manos subiendo mi remera-

Yamato –dije separándome unos centímetros de él, mi respiración estaba algo agitada-

Que sucede Hibiki?

No podemos hacerlo ahora, no en este lugar.

-una leve risa- no te preocupes por eso, la puerta está cerrada y Makoto no volverá, yo se lo ordene.

Pero como… no me digas que ya tenias todo planeado –lo mire incrédulo, acaso el ya sabía que esto sucedería?, no sabía si alegrarme o enojarme, el realmente disfruta manipular a las personas- eres increíble, pero aun así en esta silla no estaremos lo suficientemente cómodos –me acerque a su oído y le susurre- ya que quiero hacerte todo tipo de cosas.

Entonces vallamos a aquel sillón –miro para la derecha donde se encontraba un sillón rojo lo suficientemente largo y ancho para estar cómodos mientras lo hacemos, ambos nos levantamos y fuimos hacia allá, entes de que Yamato se sentara lo tome del brazo y bruscamente lo bese, ahora empezaba mi venganza por haberme hecho pasar por todo esto, empecé desabrochando aquel largo saco y dejando que callera al suelo, ahora solo se encontraba con un pantalón, solo necesitaba deshacerme de eso, pero Yamato al sentir mi mano me detuvo y me empujo al sillón-

Q-que-

No te apresures, yo también quiero disfrutar un poco de la acción –tenia una mirada juguetona, el empezó sacándome mi campera tirándola a un lado y subió con su mano mi remera, empezó a lamer mis pezones, pero eso no duro mucho ya que lo agarre de los brazos empujándolo para atrás-

Ya no dejare que agás lo que quieras –mi mirada era firme y directa, Yamato no dijo ni una palabra, solté sus brazos y le hice un pequeño chupón en el cuello, beso todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al pantalón, lo desabroche y lo baje junto con su bóxer, el no se inmuto, ahora Yamato estaba completamente desnudo, relamí mis labios que formaron una pequeña sonrisa y empecé a chupar su miembro, pero en ese momento se me ocurrió una mejor idea, después de todo Yamato también quería disfrutar de la acción no?- tu también lo harás –dije mirándolo juguetón, ahora yo manejaría la situación-

Qué?

-empecé a desvestidme hasta quedarme completamente desnudo al igual que el- También me la chuparas, ven, date vuelta y colócate arriba mío.

N-no aras lo que creo o sí? –por primera vez lo veía consternado, la situación de estaba saliendo de sus manos, solo tenía a hacerlo ceder un poco mas- me niego.

Si te niegas –me acerque a centímetros de su cara y puse mi mano alrededor de su miembro- te are gemir tan fuerte que todos en este lugar te escucharan –moví mi mano y apreté su miembro logrando escuchar salir de su boca un gemido ahogado, el me miro fijamente-

Haz lo que quieras, Hibiki –a pesar de todo su mirada seguía siendo desafiante, Yamato se coloco en poción, ahora ambos podíamos disfrutar de esto, yo empecé a lamerlo y luego comencé a chuparlo cada vez con más fuerza y el no se quedaba atrás, ya que seguía mi ritmo, cada vez más agitados y deseosos uno del otro, estaba a punto de venirme pero antes de que pudiera advertirlo Yamato lo hizo primero llenando mi boca con su semen y lo mejor de todo fue escuchar su gemido, uno que no pudo contener-

Aaaaah! –trague al semen y el salió arriba mío, acostándose en el sillón con la respiración acelerada y algo sonrojado- co-como estuvo, te gusto el sabor? –una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro, yo me acerque colocándome arriba suyo y lo mire fijamente-

Mmm… no estuvo mal.

Tch – abrí sus piernas y puse un dedo adentro de su trasero-

Aah –Yamato ya no contenía los gemidos, estábamos totalmente perdidos en nuestro y pequeño mundo para pensar en las consecuencias de ser escuchados, luego metí mi segundo dedo-

Hibi-hibiki –su respiración era cada vez más acelerada, su rostro mostraba una expresión de dolor y placer junto con algo de sudor, metí los dos dedos lo más profundo que pude y metí un tercer dedo abriéndolos –

Agah…aah –cuando lo observe un hilo de baba caía de su boca y sus ojos estaban levemente húmedos, saque los dedos poniendo inmediatamente mi lengua en su lugar-

De-detén, pervertido.

Si no hago esto –dije separando mi boca de su agujero- te dolerá aun mas, ya que no tenemos vaselina - y continúe con lo que estaba haciendo, al separarme mi boca estaba toda húmeda, coloque mi miembro en aquella apertura metiéndolo rápidamente haciendo que Yamato cerrara las manos lo más fuerte que pudo y fuera incapaz de parar un fuerte gemido-

Aaagaah! –me acerque a su boca y lo bese bruscamente-

Si no guardas silencio –pude decir cuando me separe de el- nos descubrirán

Y de qui-quien es la cu-culpa –su agitación y sonrojo ya no podía ocultarlo más, al mirarme tenía un mirada perdida, el estaba totalmente embebido por el momento. Empecé a moverme rápidamente, Yamato puso sus dos brazos alrededor de mi cuello y para suprimir los gemido mordía mi cuello, en aquel momento no note ninguna clase de dolor pero seguro que dejara una marca, cuando estaba a punto de venirme lo separe de mi cuello lo mire apasionadamente y lo bese viniéndome en ese preciso momento ahogando nuestros gemidos mutuamente en nuestra boca, al separarnos un hilo de baba nos unía y podíamos sentir la agitada respiración de cada uno, ambos caímos desplomados sobre aquel sillón mientras sin darnos cuenta nos hundíamos en un profundo sueño-

Mmm… -abrí los ojos lentamente, nos habíamos quedado dormidos, yo estaba apoyado sobre el pecho de Yamato y como sorpresa el me estaba abrasando con un brazo aferrándose a mi espalda, me levante lentamente, cuando mire por la ventana pude divisar el atardecer, di un pequeño bostezo comenzando a cambiarme, el todavía dormía muy plácidamente, sonreí, seguramente esta será la única vez que pueda hacer este tipo de cosas con él, después de todo cuando se cansa de un juguete lo desecha, seguramente será lo mismo con migo, a pesar que dio a entender que me ama, Yamato nunca lo dijo con su propio boca, pero tampoco esperaba que lo hiciese, se que su orgullo nunca se lo permitiría, me acerque a él sentándome en el sillón y me incline para darle un beso, pero no uno salvaje o lleno de pasión, si no uno suave y tierno que de alguna forma expresaba mi amor hacia él, un amor que no se podía describir con palabras porque ni siquiera yo puedo entenderlo… porque una persona como él? Que es lo que me atrapo, aun sigo sin entenderlo… pero estoy seguro de que el debe pensar lo mismo de mi, aunque ya no importa, seguramente no quiera verme mas. Cuando separa mis labios de los suyos solo susurre una triste y fría palabra-

Adiós.

-me levante y lo contemple unos segundos, luego me dirigí a la puerta sacando la traba, gire el picaporte dudando unos segundos en abrirla y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo escuche su fría pero de alguna forma para mis oídos dulce voz-

Hibiki –me voltee sorprendido y lo observe-

Ya-yamato.

Porque?

Qué cosa?

Porque me dijiste adiós… de esa forma, acaso planeas ser tu el que me abandone esta vez?

Y-yo no, es que… -baje mi mirada-

-suspiro, se levanto y comenzó a cambiarse, me sorprendió el hecho de que no lo costase parase o caminar, pero era Yamato de quien estamos hablando, su orgullo no le permitiría mostrar ninguna señal de debilidad- parece que a pesar de todo seguís siendo un niño –dijo mientras se acerco a mí y cerro del todo la puerta con un golpe poniendo su brazo a un costado y arrinconándome, igual que aquella ven en el ascensor pensé- pansas que después de lo que me hiciste te dejare ir tan fácilmente? Ja.

Yamato… -lo mire totalmente anonadado, eso quería decir que no me desecharía como a un juguete… que podía seguir permaneciendo a su lado- yo creí… que después de esto me desecharías como cuando te cansas de algo, creí que este sería el adiós definitivo.

Tch… -su mirada era más feroz que antes- por quien me tomas? Crees que a uno de mis simples juguetes los dejaría hacerme… lo que tú hiciste, que absurdo, tu solo quédate a mi lado, siempre te lo he dicho, que era ahí donde perteneces, además tu no fuiste el que me dijo de que si me iba me ataría y me forzaría a estar a tu lado, acaso te arrepentiste Hibiki? Que cobarde, pero aun así yo tampoco te dejare ir porque sos de mi propiedad.

Entonces que… que arias para que me quede a tu lado.

Lo mismo que tu dijiste que arias.

Y porque crees que funcionaria? Acaso pansas que no me opondré…

Sé que funcionara… porque aunque te opongas momentáneamente, me amas –su mirada era penetrante como si con ella me estuviera obligando a rendirme-

Y tu –levante mi brazo y acaricie aquella cicatriz- que es lo que sientes, dime y me quedare, nunca más me iré ni intentare hacerlo, estaré… eternamente a tu lado Yamato.

-sonrió levemente- no tengo la obligación de responder aquella pregunta...

-mi expresión cambio mostrando un profundo dolor- entonces yo me-

Pero – me interrumpió repentinamente- igualmente quédate eternamente a mi lado…. Y yo prometo que también me quedare eternamente al tuyo, puede que no sea la respuesta que estabas buscando pero es la única que daré.

-me tomo un tiempo pero por fin entendí que él no podía decir libremente sus sentimientos, su orgullo, su forma de ser, no se lo permitía, dolía pensar que nunca escucharía un "te amo" salir de su boca pero no hacía falta, lo que no podía expresar con palabras lo hacía con acciones, cada beso, caricia, hasta su posesividad, eran signos de que le importaba… de que me amaba, podía vivir con eso, ya que solo quería permanecer a su lado y amarlo, amarlo tanto hasta que no pueda tolerar estar un segundo sin mí, tal vez… yo también soy posesivo- está bien, me quedare.

-sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos- ya veo –el se acerco aun mas a mi- entonces no quiero escucharte decir jamás "adiós", incluso si tú o yo estamos a punto de morir, no quiero escuchar esa palabra.

Entendido –nuestros labios estaban a centímetros-

Y… la próxima vez, ven a mi casa, allí estaremos mas cómodos.

-sonreí- y podrás gemir todo lo que quieras sin preocuparte.

Quien te crees que sos para hablarme de esa forma.

Simple – me acerque para que nuestros labios se rosaran- la persona que amas –y lo bese, después de unos minutos nuestros labios se separaron- ya… tengo que irme.

Está bien,-saco su brazo de la puerta y la abrí, cuando me encontraba afuera de la habitación a punto de cerrar la puerta el hablo- mañana.

Mañana?

Quiero que estés a las ocho acá y si tienes algún compromiso después del horario laboral quiero que lo canceles.

Por qué?

Porque después vendrás a mi casa, tengo que enseñarte algo de buenos modales.

-sonreí levemente- y yo tengo que enseñarte algo de humildad.

Ja, no creo que lo logres

Lo mismo digo –despues de eso me marche e intente asimilar todo lo sucedido. Yamato y yo nos encontrábamos frecuentemente en su casa o en la mía y sin darnos cuenta nuestro egoísmo, posesividad y obsesión que sentíamos uno por el otro fue en aumento impulsándonos a amarnos cada vez más, con el pasar de los meses deje de ser un simple pasante y me convertí en el segundo secretario de Yamato, nuestro tiempo juntos aumento, pero su carácter frente a los demás con migo seguía siendo el mismo, también a solas se negaba a decirme algo dulce o tierno pero cada vez que hacíamos el amor ya no oponía resistencia, sin importar lo pervertido o vergonzoso que resultara el simplemente obedecía y eso sin lugar a duda era muestra de su gran amor por mi-

FIN.

Espero que les alla gustado, no se olviden de los reviews y mi próximo fic será uno Riren… espérenlo? gracias por leer!


End file.
